Dry Leonhard
Summary Dry Leonhard is a supporting character in Knight Run. He is a fellow knight of Anne and a comrade of her in the Veelches War, singlehandily burning down armies of High Level AG's. He later assumes the position of Supreme Commander after the vanishment of Mother Knight, leading the surviving rest of Knight Order and AE in the War of Prayer. He engages Fear in a final duel, emerging victorious from it and ending the war in humanity's favor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | At least Low 6-B Name: Dry Leonhard Origin: Knight Run Gender: Male Age: 31 Classification: Knight, Hero of Veelches, Master Knight, Zero Breaker, Top Sword, President of AL Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Sword Master, Pray Style user, Energy Manipulation (Can condense energy to waves and use them as attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his body with Waves), Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can overpower and cancel out paranormal powers with Wave techniques), Forcefield Negation With AB Swords (Special property of AB Swords), Forcefield Creation (DC Coats passively generate a barrier around the user), Resistance to Radiation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. DC Coats protect their wearer from direct radiation and sustain their air circulation, allowing them to fight in space) | All of the above, Precognition Via Mandala (Can figure out the future by observing probability), Minor Reality Warping (Can substantialize a wished outcome onto reality) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Could fight with Fear (Knight Run) on even ground) | At least Small Country level+ (Razed the surface of a planet) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Compareable to Anne, could keep up with Fear) Lifting Strength: Class M (Compareable to Ray Nelson, who effortlesly did this) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: Large Mountain level physically (Compareable to Anne) , at least Large Mountain level with a DC Coat (Can tank direct hits from EX-Type AGs) | Small Country level+ physically (Withstood his own attacks) , at least Small Country level+ with a DC Coat (Withstood Drys own attack) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought nonstop for hours against High level AGs) Range: Standard melee range while unarmed, Extended melee range with AB Swords, Tens of meters with Wave Techniques and Pyrokinesis Standard Equipment: AB Sword Number 1. "The One" and Number 37. "Jin-Ah", various DC Coates | Everything from before sans "Jin-Ah", AB 100. "Another Side, The Black One" Intelligence: Genius (Was hailed as a genius, only second to Anne and Pray. Outstanding tactician and politician, seized controll over Knight Order and AE) Weaknesses: Hesitates when it comes to Anne | Mandala can backfire and erase him from existence if he fail to keep an eye on himself Key: Base | Mandala Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:se Category:Characters Category:Knight Run Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users